life
by delmag411
Summary: loren goes threw alot


Loren Tate was 17 when her parents died in a car accident show she had been staying with her best friend Melissa witch she called Mel she is 18 Loren was in the room she shared with Mel Loren:hey Mel ill be back I'm going for a walk Mel:ok be careful Loren:ok I Will Loren walls to her spot Eddie still feels betrayal by Chole and found out she killed his mom and Eddie and his dad are talking Eddie:dad ill be back max:where you going Eddie:to my spot max:be careful eddie:ok Eddie is driving and gets there and sees someone there but he just walks up and says Eddie:hello person:I didn't no anyone new about this place Eddie:well I use to live Down the road person:I'm srry my Loren Tate Eddie:I'm Eddie Duran Loren:holly cow I'm a big fan I use to have all your music when I was with my mom Eddie:thanks where did your mom go Loren:my parents died when I was 17 I'm srry I just met you I shouldnt be telling you this Eddie:no its fine Im so srry I lost my mom to Loren is trying to hold back her tears and Eddie pulls her in for a hug and hugging for awhile until Loren pulls away Loren:I'm so srry Eddie:I'm use to it but the thing that sucks is my ex cheated on me and now I'm suck with music Loren:I could help Eddie:you write music loren:ya kinda but idont think I'm that good Eddie:you shout let me hear you sing Loren:I don't no Eddie:plz Loren:fine Loren:they nice this time of year down earth Eddie:wow that was amazing Loren:you do have to be nice just cuz your a rock star Eddie:I really mean it Loren:thx but getting really late I got go Eddie:you want a ride Loren:I can walk Eddie:plz let me give you a ride Loren:ok Eddie gets up and reaches for Lorens hand AMD she grabs it there driving and its pretty quite and they get there Eddie walks her up to the door Eddie:It was nice to meet you Loren:you to Eddie Eddie leans in for a kiss and Loren wraps her arms around his neck and Eddie wraps his arms around her waist and is pressing her against the wall when Lisa mels mom walks out so they stop kissing Eddie:bye Loren Loren:bye Eddie Eddie leaves and Loren walks inside Lisa:who was that Loren:Eddie Lisa:where did you meet him Loren:on a walk lisa:ok Loren its late I think you should go to bed Loren:ok good night Lisa:goodnight Loren walks into the room she stays in with and grabs her laptop and checked her Twitter and see Eddie tweeted about Loren Tate hope to see you again you should come to our spot tomorrow around 3:30 and Mel walks in Loren:Mel your never going to believe who I just met Mel:ok tell me Loren:I met Eddie Duran Mel:no way Loren:ya way look at this Loren turns her laptop Mel:omg I can't believe it you are friends with a rock star Loren:and that's not all he kissed me Mel:holly cow Loren:ya I no I think Lisa scared him away thow she walked out on us kissing Mel:of course she did Loren:yup Mel:I'm going to hop in the shower Loren:ok Loren tweets Eddie it was nice to meet you and sure I can come tomorrow Eddie tweets back do you have a Facebook Loren tweets ya ill add you Eddie tweets cuz I have a ? to ask you loren tweets ok just send me massage Eddie accepts the friend request and is now massageing Loren Eddie to Loren :can I get your number so I can call you sometime Loren to Eddie:ya here 7658964456 Eddie to Loren:thanks Loren to Eddie :no problem and I'm srry about Lisa I hope she didn't scare you away Eddie to Loren:no she didn't but I was kinda wierd when she walked out Loren to Eddie :ya well do you regret kissing me Eddie and Loren: no not at all do u regret kissing me Loren to Eddie:no Eddie to Loren:ok Loren to Eddie:ya well ill talk to you later I have school tomorrow at our spot Eddie to Loren:see you there beautiful Loren to Eddie:you to handsome Eddie to Loren:good night Loren to Eddie:good night Mel get out of the shower Mel:you talk to your rock star Loren:ya I did I'm going to see him tomorrow Mel:omg that's amazeing Loren:ya it is but I'm going to bed see you tomorrow Mel:night Loren walks to her bed and starts to think about Eddie back at Eddies he can't stop thinking about Loren so he calls his dad Eddie and max phone call Eddie:dad I can't get this girl out of my head max:who are you talking about Eddie:her names is Loren Tate she all I can think about max:calm down son u will see her soon Eddie:I'm going to be seeing her tomorrow max:ok then go gets some rest so you look good Eddie:thanks dad Eddie hangs up and walks up stairs to go to bed thinking about Loren


End file.
